Dondochakka Birstanne
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 30 czerwca | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 204 cm | waga = 162 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 42. Arrancar Fracción Nel | poprzedni zespół = Números | partner = Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Guatiche, Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Daisuke Gōri | angielski głos = Pete Sepenuk }} to duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem, Pesche i siostrą, Nel oraz zwierzęciem - Bawabawą. Wygląd Dondochakka jest wysokim i masywnym Arrancarem. Jego olbrzymia głowa jest prawie tak samo duża jak reszta ciała. Biało-czerwona maska, wzorowana na maskach tiki, pokrywa u niego całą twarz, w tym usta i wyłupiaste, żółte oczy. Ma również nieproporcjonalnie wielkie dłonie. Nosi bladożółty, jednoczęściowy kombinezon w czarne kropki. Osobowość Dondochakka jest bardzo ekspresywny; nie wstydzi się okazywać smutku czy strachu, co skutkuje u niego częstymi wybuchami płaczu. Zdaje się być niezwykle dziecinny, lecz to w pewnym stopniu gra pozorów, wynikająca z troski o Nel, do której jest bardzo przywiązany. Często wykazuje się niezdarnością, nieuwagą bądź głupotą. Jest dumny z kropek na swoim stroju i potrafi obrazić się, kiedy ktoś je zbagatelizuje. Historia thumb|190px|left|Dondochakka z zerwaną maską Dondochakka dawniej pełnił funkcję 42. Arrancara w armii Aizena, oraz był jednym z Fracción Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, podobnie jak Pesche Guatiche.Bleach Official Character Book 2 Masked Któregoś razu on i Pesche zostali schwytani przez Szayelaporro i Nnoitrę, siłą pozbawieni przez nich swoich masek, a następnie wykorzystani jako przynętę dla Nelliel. Kiedy Gilga uszkodził maskę znienawidzonej Nelliel, wyrzucił ją i jej Fracción poza Las Noches, zostawiając ich na śmierć. Pomimo przewidywań dawnego Octavy, cała trójka przeżyła, jedynie Nel przybrała dziecięcą formę, tracąc tym samym większość swoich mocy i pamięć. Birstanne i Guatiche przysięgli sobie, że będą ochraniać swoją dawną panią, utrzymując jej przeszłość w tajemnicy przed nią samą. Z czasem zostają "przybranymi braćmi" malutkiej Nel. Wolny czas spędzają na podróży przez bezkresne pustynie Hueco Mundo, bawiąc się i grając z Nel w różne gry. Pomimo tejże sielanki, dawni Fracción Nelliel nigdy nie przestali w tajemnicy trenować, aby cały czas móc ją ochraniać. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Dondochakka, wraz z Pesche oraz Bawabawą, bawili się w pościg Nel. Kurosaki, Sado i Ishida, widząc, że goniona dziewczynka płacze, chcieli jej pomóc. Zaatakowali ścigających i pokonali ich. Zainterweniowała jednak Nel, która kazała przestać bić swoich towarzyszy. Gdy cała sytuacja się wyjaśniła, Ichigo zdziwił się, bo Nel wyglądała na prawdziwie przestraszoną i płakała. Nel odpowiedziała, że inaczej nie byłoby zabawy, przez co Shinigami uderzył Dondochakke za naukę dziecka takich zachowań. Gdy Nel przedstawia swoją "rodzinę", Ichigo był w szoku, że Arrancarzy tworzą takie grupy, na co Dondochakka kłamie, że spotkali Nel przypadkiem i była tak słodka, że postanowili zostać jej braćmi. Wydają się być zdziwieni, gdy dowiadują się, że tak naprawdę nie są prawdziwą rodziną. Kiedy zorientowali się, że w grupie znajduje się Shinigami, uznali grupę za wrogą i postanowili uciec im podczas zabawy w "kotka i myszkę". Kiedy "zabawa" została przerwana, całą grupa została zaatakowana przez Runugange, z opresji uratowała ich Rukia, która przybyła wraz z Renjim. Następnie wszyscy podróżują na Bawabawie do Las Noches. Gdy grupy mają już się rozejść, Nel postanawia biec z Ichigo, a za nią Dondochakka wraz z Pesche. Gdy Nel spada po drodze do dziury, Birstanne razem z resztą schodzą, by jej pomóc. Przez zawalenie górnego tunelu grupa zmuszona jest skakać, a Dondochakka spada na głowę Kurosakiego. Grupa rusza dalej, a po drodze Dondochakka zauważa światło w innym tunelu, dzięki czemu odnajdują drogę do schodów prowadzących w górę, do sali z pięcioma korytarzami. Ichigo rozkazuje grupie Nel się cofnąć, a jego grupa się rozdziela. Nel postanawia jednak iść za Ichigo. Dondochakka wraz z Pesche postanawiają iść za nią, jednak nie wiedząc, którą drogę wybrała Nel, gubią się. W wyniku rozdzielenia, Dondochakka, szukając Nel, pobiegł za Renjim. Kiedy Arrancar zorientował się, że w tamtym tunelu jej nie było, rozpłakał się, stwierdzając, że przez to może stać się coś złego. Renji odrzekł, że z Ichigo jej bezpieczna, jednak Dondochakka zaczyna mówić, że muszą ją odnaleźć i powstrzymać, jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego, bo gdy ma to wyjaśnić to zaczyna głośniej płakać i krzyczeć jej imię. Zaskoczony tym Renji przyśpiesza, co powoduje zmianę tematu. Gdy Dondochakka chce do niego wrócić i powiedzieć "coś fajnego", Renji nie ma zamiaru go słuchać i radzi mu wycofanie się w celu odszukania Nel. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Kiedy Pesche i Nel pojawiają się w Realnym Świecie, Ichigo zabiera ich do domu. Według słów Pesche, Dondochakka został porwany razem z Tier Harribel przez Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 11 Zostaje uratowany przez wezwane przez Pesche posiłki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 15 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Dondochakka uwalnia Bawabawę Zawartość Żołądka: Dondochakka posiada nieznaną liczbę stworzeń w swoim żołądku. Przykładem jest "zwierzątko" Nel, Bawabawa. Birstanne może na zawołanie wyrzucić dowolne stworzenie ze swojego żołądka, poprzez otwór gębowy. Wyrzucone przez niego stworzenia walczą po jego stronie na polu bitwy. Dodatkowo Dondochakka trzyma w swoim żołądku swój Zanpakutō. Cero: Jako Arrancar ma zdolność wystrzeliwania żółtego Cero z ust. Ta umiejętność została u niego zaobserwowana tylko podczas gdy razem z Pesche połączyli swoje Cero tworząc Cero Sincrético. thumb|right|190px|''Cero Sincrético'' |sero shinkuretiko|po hiszpańsku "Połączone Cero", a japońsku "Fuzja Cero"}}: Unikatowy rodzaj Cero stosowany i wynaleziony przez Dondochakkę i Pesche. Dwójka Arrancarów ładuje jednocześnie swoje Cero, łącząc je w jedno, tworząc w ten sposób o wiele potężniejszą technikę. Fracción Nel są w stanie wystrzelić dwukolorowe Cero, tworząc ogromną eksplozję przy kontakcie z celem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strona 16 Pomimo ogromnej siły, Cero posiada punkt z niewielką szczeliną, gdzie dwa odrębne promienie nie są doskonale połączone; Szayelaporro samym dotknięciem wspomnianej szczeliny był w stanie rozdzielić wiązki, unikając zatrważającej siły Cero Sincrético. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Dondochakki Jako dodatek do swoich wyżej wymienionych mocy, Dondochakka posiada Zanpakutō w formie Kanabō, przechowywanego w swoim żołądku. Chociaż broń ta wcale nie przypomina miecza, Birstanne mówił o niej "katana". Co prawda użył jej raz w walce, jednak imię ani właściwości tej broni nie są znane. Ciekawostki * Styl Dondochakki w oryginale przypomina sposób mówienia yakuzy (np. dodawania końcówki ''-yansu'' do zdania). W polskiej wersji zastosowano analogiczne rozwiązanie, stąd Dondochakka mówi trochę jak członek rosyjskiej mafii.Manga Bleach; Tom 28, Słów kilka od tłumacza (polskie wydanie) Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Dondochakka Birstanne ru:Дондочакка Бирстанн de:Dondochakka Birstanne fr:Dondochakka Bilstin es:Dondochakka Birstanne id:Dondochakka Birstanne Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Números